Renovations
by the-kings-tail-fin
Summary: McQueen gives Sally a gift she's always wanted, and in return, gets that first kiss.


It was a few days after the last race of Lightning's rookie season. Radiator Springs had turned into a tourist trap practically overnight, the road buzzing with race fans and those deciding to drive through for a change of scenery. The residents hadn't had business like this in nearly 40 years. The positive vibes in the air were almost tangible.

It was also very overwhelming. Sally, while not a stranger to fast-paced life, needed to get away from the crowd for a little bit. She finished up her daily tasks at the Cozy Cone that evening, and started to head out to her favorite destination - Wheel Well. But first, a stop at Flo's was in order.

"Hey, there sweetheart." Flo greeted her with her southern charm. "We ain't seen you around here all day!"

"Been busy, Flo." Sally said with a smile. "The whole town has been!"

"Woo, you're tellin' me." Flo agreed. "I haven't mixed this many drinks since the 50s. Can I get you anything, hun?"

"Oh, no I'm good, thanks. Just stopped for gas." Sally politely declined.

Flo smiled and went to go take care of two visitors that had just rolled into her station. Sally was getting ready to drive away when an all too familiar purr of an engine pulled up beside her.

"Finally decide to leave the office?" Lightning asked her. He hadn't been able to go see her at all that day with how busy they both had been.

"Ugh, yes." Sally rolled her eyes ever so slightly. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad we have the business, but I do kind of miss the quiet."

"Something tells me you're about to go out for a drive." Lightning smiled at her. "Want company?"

Sally laughed a little. "I don't know, do I?"

"Come on." he led her out of the gas station and out of town towards Cadillac Range.

They took their time driving up the range. They passed so many happy travelers along the way, it seemed like something out of an old movie. The air was clean, fresh, and very invigorating. This was just what Sally needed. She hadn't been out here in almost a week, which was far too long for her.

When they reached their destination, they stopped to view the countryside from the overlook. It never got old, but this time it was different. The road wasn't barren, and the town in the distance wasn't desolate. It was like life had been breathed into an already perfect picture. Sally found herself smiling.

Lightning looked from the view to Sally and held his gaze there. She was even more beautiful when she was happy. He couldn't figure out what he'd done to deserve any of this.

"It's incredible, isn't it?" she asked. "I never thought I'd actually see it like this."

"Yeah." he looked back out towards the horizon. "But you know what? There's still something missing."

"And what could that possibly be?" Sally said with an inquisitive look.

Lightning just smiled at her, backed up, and turned to face the worn down motel behind them. "I've been meaning to tell you this for a day or two now, but never really had the right opportunity."

"Tell me what?" she asked, turning around as well.

"Oh, you know, about the renovators coming by next week." he said nonchalantly, but with a sly smile.

"Wait - you mean -" she stuttered, trying to grasp what he was saying.

"Within the next month, Wheel Well will be fit to open for business again. We've got it all set up. You don't need to worry about a thing!" he said, and then grew a little more serious. "I just - I really wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me."

Sally opened her mouth, but no words came out. She was on the verge of tears. Shocked, but happy, she looked back and forth between the motel and her boyfriend. "I - I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything." he said softly, and paused. "I love you, Sally. You deserve this and so much more."

Sally was full up to the brim with every blissful emotion, tugging at her from different directions. She finally let out a deep breath and laughed a quiet little laugh, looking at the ground and then back up at him again. She had no words, but she didn't need them. She went for it, just a quick little kiss, right on the lips. It was so sudden, Lightning didn't have time to react before it was over.

"Love you more." she said quietly afterwards, backing away a few inches. Lightning smiled softly at her, and slowly moved in for another one, this one more tender and affectionate.

Afterwards, they sat and looked at the motel until the sun went down, fenders touching ever so slightly.


End file.
